A Boy And His Night Fury: Part 6
by Eric 101
Summary: Danny takes Toothless out for a walk, but it does not go well.


After the dilemma of what happened the other night, Danny and Toothless decide to take it easy by walking around the neighborhood and town. Just before they are ready to go outside, Toothless is cleaning himself like a cat, and Danny puts on his sweat shirt, while taking out a large box from his closet. "Toothless! I have a surprise for you!" Toothless then reacts by wagging his tail, then comes near the box, sniffing it. "Yeah, you find that interesting, don't you boy?" Danny takes out the object out of the box, which is a bright red collar with a metal name tag saying "Toothless". Danny puts the collar on Toothless, Toothless thanks Danny by licking him in the face. "Thank you for liking it so much! It costs me a little more money due to the size of your neck, but it looks adorable as heck!" Danny and Toothless walk outside the house, when Toothless starts sneezing from the freshly cut grass. "Aw, that's so cute!" Toothless disagrees with Danny, giving him a stern look, then he blasts out a small fireball at Danny's hair, causing it all to burn off. Danny looks back at Toothless, who is showing a smirking face, "Well, at least I don't have to pay twenty dollars for a haircut!" While both Danny and Toothless walk around the neighborhood, two female joggers notice them. One of the girl joggers looks at Toothless, "Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" Danny then replies "His name is Toothless because he has retractable teeth, giving the allusion that he has none!" One of the joggers take out her phone, then prepares to take a picture with the flash mode on. "Say cheese!" Danny then reacts by trying to tell her that Toothless doesn't like flashing objects, but it's too late. Suddenly, Toothless' eyes begin to narrow, his sharp teeth clenching, and does his famous Night Fury roar. Danny then turns to the girls, "Do you have any idea what you've done! He hates flashing objects, and now he's turning into a wild animal!" The girls try to turn the flash mode off their phones, but then they accidentally take pictures with the flash still on, and Toothless acts more insane. Danny tries to calm Toothless down, "Easy now! Easy there boy! Calm down! It's all going to be okay!" Toothless doesn't listen, he pounces on Danny. Danny starts to panic, then Toothless slashes Danny's chest, making three deep gashes on him. Danny makes the loudest scream he can possibly make, then Toothless wakes up from his feral moment. Toothless looks down, noticing that Danny has three large gashes across his chest, while slowly bleeding out. Toothless realizes what he had just done, so he quickly gets off of Danny, then starts to slowly cry. Danny looks up at Toothless, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, you just need to bring me back to the house!" Toothless nods at Danny, then he picks up Danny with his front legs, being as gentle as he can. Then he turns to the two girls, roars at them, then flies away with Danny towards home. Toothless is in a hurry, so he crashes through the front door, then lands in the living room. Toothless lies Danny on the soft carpet, then he wraps around Danny like a scaly blanket, then starts nudging Danny. Toothless makes a soft purring sound against Danny, Danny doesn't respond, then Toothless starts crying. Toothless then decides to fall asleep next to Danny, hoping for the best. When morning time arrives, Toothless notices that Danny is nowhere in sight, so he starts looking for him. When Toothless turns around, he notices that Danny is across from him on the other side of the living room. Danny's chest is covered in gauze, looking like he did it himself. "Hey, buddy! Did you miss me?" Toothless quickly reacts by running towards Danny, then pounces on him, licking his face. "Easy now! I missed you too! Okay you can stop licking me now! Your spit is getting in my mouth!" Toothless gets off of Danny, then starts panting like a dog, with his tongue sticking out. Danny and Toothless then decide to rest together, so Danny sleeps against Toothless' warm stomach area, Toothless lightly licks Danny's face, then they both fall asleep.


End file.
